


Contradiction

by Mysanthropist



Series: Breathe [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, minor depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysanthropist/pseuds/Mysanthropist
Summary: Penny Polendina is not human (except in all the ways that matter).// Set during V7E6-E7
Relationships: Winter Schnee & Penny Polendina
Series: Breathe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Contradiction

Humans deceive themselves in spectacular ways: their minds distort images they see, ears ignore what they refuse to hear, emotions warp even the passage of time. 

Penny Polendina is not human. 

When the lights return, 9 bodies lie drenched in blood. The lacerations cut too deep. They will die. 

A man shouts: “It’s Ironwood’s robot!” 

Robyn’s eyes narrow. Her jaw hardens. She growls but does not shoot, and the crowd rushes forward in her stead. The next second they freeze in suspended fury. 

Outside, life careens undeterred. 

Glass shatters. Sirens saturate the night. Two blocks away a baby begins to cry. Then another. And another. 

Marrow tells her to run. 

A scientist flinches when she lands in Atlas. He scrambles back after Maria barks, “Don’t you have a job to do?”

Pietro’s hands tremble. His voice shakes. “Oh, Penny. We’ll get this all sorted out. Don’t you worry.”

The lab rings hollow. Her footsteps echo against the tiled floor as Grimm claw their way into Mantle, bone against metal against flesh. 

“Penny, dear, I’m going to put you to sleep now so we can see what happened. Everything will be alright.” 

Penny closes her eyes.

Blood pools, wet and warm and red.

Robyn’s voice splinters when she says Penny’s name.

_Ironwood’s robot. Ironwood’s robot. Ironwood’s robot._

Then, nothing. 

* * *

Only authorized military personnel can stay in the lab when she wakes: a necessary precaution in case of malfunction. 

“Ridiculous,” Pietro mutters before dissolving into coughs. 

Safeguards, Penny understands.

She is after all, a system of safeguards, designed against human vulnerability. A metal frame withstands bone-breaking blows. Wires cannot succumb to disease. Programming never deteriorates. 

Above all, her body knows no pain. 

Why she feels fragile despite it all, Penny does not understand. 

.

.

.

Stillness overtakes the lab after Pietro leaves. 

There is no heartbeat that races or slows. No rise or fall in body temperature. No breath to catch. 

In the seconds that tick by, Penny feels the weight of every hinge, every bolt, her unblemished core. The barest hum of electricity thrums through her circuits, deafening. Every component is perfectly calibrated, perfectly operational, perfectly functional. 

Everything is fine, except what isn’t. 

Penny wishes she could comprehend what isn’t. 

.

.

.

The room contains no windows. Light from scattered screens refracts against glass, bounces, and then returns. 

Penny flexes her hands, kicks her feet a little and watches her body obey in precise angles. She lets her limbs fall back into perfect stillness.

On day one of training, Atlas soldiers learn how to stand: backs straight, head level, arms locked at each side. 

_“Discipline,” Winter tells her. “The hallmark of a good soldier and an effective army.”_

Winter is a good soldier. Penny thought she was one, too. Now, she doesn’t know what she is. 

* * *

Winter strides into the lab later that day. She watches something intently on her scroll. Her other hand grips an envelope so tightly creases form on the paper. 

“-you won’t be able to silence us. The people of Mantle deserve the truth and they deserve justice. If Ironwood-” Robyn Hill’s voice cuts off as Winter silences the video and puts away her scroll.

“Nobody knows how to think for themselves these days,” Winter snaps, bringing her hand to her forehead. “With all we spend on education you would expect people to possess _rudimentary_ critical thinking skills but instead they all flock to base opinions like common Grimm.” 

It takes Penny an extra millisecond to process Winter’s words. 

“You...don’t think I did it?”

Winter looks at her and frowns. “Of course not.” Her brows furrow further, like they do when a new recruit asks a particularly straightforward question. “Why would I think you were guilty?”

“There was video evidence,” Penny dutifully points out. ”It would be logical to conclude that I killed those people.”

“No,” Winter disagrees sharply. “That’s the simple conclusion. You devoted countless hours to keep Mantle safe. Even without Ruby’s testimony or your backup footage, the idea that you would suddenly murder civilians, in plain sight, fails to pass muster against even the most basic scrutiny. ”

“Robyn Hill thought I was the culprit.” Robyn is not a good soldier, Penny thinks, but she is a good many other things.

Winter scoffs. “Then she’s even more foolish than I thought.” 

Penny nods, still not completely understanding, but feeling lighter somehow. 

“Penny,” Winter starts. The sternness in her voice commands Penny’s attention. Her eyes look gentle. She is strong and soft all at once: a contradiction, humans contain many.

Winter is more human than most. 

“I know you, and I know you would never hurt innocent people. The only logical conclusion is that you were framed and we _will_ get to the bottom of it.” 

“I…” Penny searches for the appropriate response. Winter’s words sound like an order, and Penny knows how to respond to orders. ”Understood.”

Winter nods, satisfied.

“Anyway,” she says, moving towards the glass screen, “I came here to get you.” She extends the envelope in her hand, and Penny reads the invitation printed in elegant script.

“My father is hosting a victory banquet.” Winter scoffs again. “And he invited General Ironwood and the other council members, no doubt so he can try and steal more power.” 

“You want me to attend?” 

“Yes, so we can prove that you were not responsible in any way for what happened.” Winter punches in a code and the door to the glass screen slides open. 

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Penny asks, not moving from the bed. “I’m…”

_Ironwood’s robot._

“Innocent.” Winter finishes. She tilts her head and gestures towards the door. “Well, come on. We need to hurry and alert the General.”

 _Innocent,_ Penny thinks as she trails after Winter. She hears the patter of footsteps as scientists scamper upon sight. Armed guards grip their weapons imperceptibly tighter. Somewhere in the distance, Mantle burns. 

Ironwood’s robot is not innocent.

But maybe Penny Polendina is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Took some creative liberties here since we don't know much about how Penny actually operates/thinks/feels as of V7. Not sure how well it turned out.


End file.
